


He Never Saw It Coming

by NinjaUkulele



Series: What if one was broken? [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Amamiya Ren and Kurusu Akira Are Twins, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, But otherwise, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, P5R Spoilers, Self-Harm, its only said once, p5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaUkulele/pseuds/NinjaUkulele
Summary: Ren Amamiya. Akira Kurusu. Goro Akechi.What if there were three wild cards instead of two?...What if one of them was broken before anyone had realized it?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: What if one was broken? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740238
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	He Never Saw It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing another fic i'll probably never finish? more likely than you think.

After waking up and getting ready for the day, Akira headed downstairs to head out for school, only to see Sakura-san with a bewildered expression on his face, looking between Akira and...an exact copy of himself.

It was only his second week in Tokyo, goddamnit.

“Ren, _why_ are you here?”

His carbon copy looked up with a wide, devilish grin,

“Why, only to see my pwecious wittwe bwothew, of course!” 

“You are five minutes older than me.”

“Still makes me older.”

“You’re not supposed to be here until _next week_ ,” a short sigh “Sorry for not sticking around longer, but I have to go. School awaits.” 

“Hm. Tragic.”

“Uh, kids?” Sakura-san interrupted, “Mind explaining what all this is?”

“Of course, Sakura-san-” Ren started, only to get interrupted,

“Call me Boss.”

“Right. Boss. I’m Akira’s _older brother!_ How _exciting_!”

“By _five minutes!_ ”

“I’m also a week ahead of schedule. Tragic, I know.”

“Why are you a week early, anyways?”

Ren took that opportunity to dramatically fling himself into Akira’s arms, who kept as stoic a face as ever.

“Because waiting another _entire week_ would destroy my poor heart, having spent so much time away from my wittwe bwothew.”

Boss sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I suppose I was just waiting on you getting here to send you off, anyways. Check-in with the principal, first. But you get the same warning your brother did, one step out of line and I’ll kick you out.”

Ren sent a sharp glare towards Boss before nodding and straightening himself out and moving to a more neutral stance, revealing that the only thing separating the two was the fact that Akira wore (albeit fake) glasses.

“Shall we head out, then?”

\--

Arriving at Shujin had been...interesting, this time around. There weren’t as many people talking about “the criminal transfer student” as there were talking about the guy who looks _exactly like_ the criminal transfer student but without the glasses.

They had to split off fairly early, though, so it was more rumors than not up on the second floor. Classes went on as usual, and there weren’t any open seats in his class so it was safe to assume Ren was in a different class than Akira.

He opened up his phone, an idea in mind.

[Trouble 2] - Meet a blond guy named Ryuji Sakamoto and a blond girl named Ann Takamaki by the front gates after school, they’re friends and i haven’t told them about you yet

[Trouble 1] - Okay! I'm assuming acting like you? Do I need the glasses?

[Trouble 2] - Yeah, act like me. I don't think it's a good idea to give you the glasses for this to work, though. Ann’s in my class and she might see me hand them off to you.

“Kurusu-kun, answer me this.” 

_Oh no_ was all Akira had time to think before he was pelted in the forehead by a piece of chalk,

\--

Ren walked down the steps, taking slow, steady breaths. As soon as he was past the school gate, someone practically _tackled_ him.

“Akira, bro! You ready to head into the Metaverse?”

_The Metaverse?_

The loud boy who wrapped an arm around Ren’s shoulders was smiling widely and had (obviously dyed) bright blond hair, presumably Ryuji Sakamoto, and apparently, he was on a first-name basis (as was the girl behind him, most likely Ann Takamaki) with his brother.

He gave Sakamoto a small smile and nodded his head, while Takamaki looked immediately suspicious, though she never got to say anything, as-

“What’re we waiting for, then? Let’s go!” he released Ren from the loose headlock before he took out his phone and fiddled with an app,

“Ryuji-” Takamaki started, but it was too late. 

A sense of light-headedness overcame him and he looked out behind him to the school, which was-

...now a castle?

_What?_

“-I don’t think that's Akira…” Ren barely heard Takamaki finish.

“Wh- but if that’s not Akira, who is he?”

“Who’s not Akira?” Ren heard a new voice ask that startled him out of his stupor. He looked around to find a...talking anthropomorphic cat? Well. Guess today couldn’t get any weirder.

“Oh. That's definitely _not_ Akira.” The cat(?) said once...he? She? They. let’s go with they. Once they looked at Ren. “Wait!” They said, taking out a _fucking sword_ and pointing it at Ren, “If you're not Akira, then who are you?”

 _This cat-thing is going to murder me._ Is the only thought that passed through Ren’s mind as he gave a smirk,

“My name is Ren Amamiya. I’m Akira’s older brother.”

“Uh, hold on a second,” Sakamoto said, “If you're his brother, why do you have different last names?”

Ren said nothing to answer his question, merely glaring before a sound behind them caught all of their attention as they saw...Akira, trying to stifle his laughter (and failing). 

“JOKER! DUDE!” Sakamoto shouted, “WHAT THE _FUCK_ , MAN???”

 _Joker?_

Morgana was looking between Akira and Ren confusedly, while Takamaki was glaring- at Ren specifically. _Welp. Guess I’ll die._ Akira- Joker?- had given up trying to stifle his laughter and is now full-on cackling. 

“WHY THE _HELL_ IS NOT-AKIRA HERE?”

 _Not-Akira?_ “Did you just call me Not-Akira?”

“Yes, I did! You got a problem with that?!”

“Yes! I _told you my name_! The fuck’re ya callin’ me Not-Akira fer?!”

Sakamoto looked taken aback by his sudden use of not-words and Akira’s laughter only grew louder- no, wait, he had stopped laughing earlier and was just now closer.

“Oh- hi.” Was all Ren managed to say after being startled.

Akira took a steadying breath and said, “Howdy.” with a straight face, which promptly earned him a smack in the back of his head by Ren and only managed to start laughing more.

“Uh, hey!” Takamaki said, gaining everyone’s attention (as Akira tried to calm himself down once again), “Mind explaining what’s going on here?”

“Well-”

“¯\\_(ツ)_/¯”

“-I asked Ren to meet up with Ryuji and Ann while acting like me so that you two would drag him into the Metaverse.”

“Why and what the hell kind of sound just came out of Not-Akira’s mouth?”

“Because I can, and-”

“¯\\_(ツ)_/¯”

“Stop.”

“( ´ ▽ ` )b”

“ _Ren._ ”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop.”

“Anyways,” Ah, he had forgotten the cat-thing could talk by now, “We should leave him back in the real world. Right now, he’s a liability because he doesn’t have a Persona.”

“What’s a Persona?”

“A Persona is the manifestation of your will of rebellion. I’m Morgana, by the way.” Ah. The cat-thing has a name.

“I am NOT a cat!” Oops. he’d said that out loud. Wonder what else he’d accidentally let slip.

“If I have a Persona, then Ren has a Persona.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Akira had a blank look on his face as he gazed at the- at Morgana, “When he found out I was being sent to Tokyo on probation he, quite literally, said ‘fuck the police’ and came to Tokyo a week ahead of schedule.”

“Ahead of schedule?” Sakamoto inquired

“Mhm! I was supposed to be allowed to _visit_ after three weeks, but,” He draped himself over Akira once more and continued, “My poor, poor heart would have _shattered_ at the thought of waiting another _entire w e e k_ to see my pwecious wittwe bwothew, and I couldn’t even stay!! I would rather _die._ ಥ﹏ಥ”

“Then perish.”

Ren gasped dramatically, “How DARE you! I dedicate my entire life to this family and _this_ is the thanks I get?! ...But really, where the fuck are we?”

“This is a Palace. Kamoshida’s Palace, specifically.” Answered Morgana, “It exists within the Metaverse, a world of cognition, and was created by strong distorted desires.”

“Kamoshida, huh? I remember ‘Kira talking about him a few times. He can go die in a hole for all I care. ง( ᐛ )ง”

“Hell Yeah! More people against that bastard is always a good thing!”

“Anyways,” Morgana interjected, and as such was being a big ‘ol party pooper, “We should get back to business and secure our route to the Treasure, if we steal that his distorted desires will go away, and...I suppose, if Joker is okay with it, Amamiya can tag along. Just don't get in the way, got that?”

Ren gave the cat a mock salute, “Yessir.”

**Author's Note:**

> it felt so weird writing their last names help


End file.
